1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic levitation device, in which an article like a toy, model or design object attains a magnetic levitation state that is mechanically stabilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
As already known in the art, it is not possible to let a ferromagnetic body float freely and in a stabilized state in the six degrees of freedom by employing permanent magnets or unregulated electromagnets only. For this reason, additional stabilizing devices are used for several apparatus that apply unregulated magnetic forces to support a body. (Dr. rer. nat. Jung Volkhard: Magnetisches Schweben (Magnetic Levitation). Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1988, Page 26), (Prof. Dr. Schweitzer Gerhard: Magnetlager (Magnetic Bearings. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1993, Page 4.
Thus, in the case of permanent magnet bearings, stabilization with mechanical supports is known in the art (Prof. Dr. Schweitzer Gerhard: Magnetlager (Magnetic Bearings). Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1993, Page 86).
In the field of permanent magnet levitation railways, it is known to apply wheels or guiding rollers and rails for mechanical stabilization. (Dr. rer. nat. Jung Volkhard: Magnetisches Schweben (Magnetic Levitation) Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1988, Pages 38-40).
Furthermore, several magnetic levitation devices are known, in which contactless levitation is attained by means of unregulated magnetic forces. Certain high-speed magnetic levitation trains achieve this state through the so-called electrodynamic levitation, though only at a higher traveling speed. (Dr. rer. nat. Jung Volkhard: Magnetisches Schweben (Magnetic Levitation). Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1988, Page 63). Physical experiments showing that a disc made of a superconducting material can float contactless are known. In this case, the disadvantage lies in having to cool down the superconductor to very low temperatures.
Moreover, a technical skill-testing toy is known in the form of a permanent magnet made as a gyroscope that is manually impelled into fast rotation and then allowed to float contactless for only a few minutes in an unregulated magnetic field, in which the rotation contributes to a short stabilization until the rotational velocity is reduced by the friction with air and the gyroscope topples down. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,062), (Professional Journal: Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, xe2x80x9cThe Levitron: an adiabatic trap for spinsxe2x80x9d, 1996, Band A 452, Pages 1207-1220), (Trademark: xe2x80x9cLevitronxe2x80x9d).
Contactless floating devices that apply regulated magnetic forces for magnetic levitation and for stabilizing are also known. This so-called electromagnetic levitation is used, for example, in several magnetic levitation trains (Dr. rer. nat. Jung Volkhard: Magnetisches Schweben (Magnetic Levitation). Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1988, Page 41), (Prof. Dr. Schweitzer Gerhard: Magnetlager (Magnetic Bearings). Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1993, Pages 5-8). The disadvantage in this case concerns the required complex regulating systems comprising sensors, control circuits and electromagnets.
The object of the invention is to create a simple and cost-effective device, in which an object floats in a permanent, stationary and apparent freely manner at a relatively great height.
According to the invention, the weight of an object that floats over a bottom body at a height is overcome by an unregulated magnetic repulsion force that acts between the bottom body and the object floating above, and the floating state is stabilized through at least a mechanical tension force that is transmitted from the floating object downwards by means of at least a thin stretched member, for instance, by means of a thin string towards the bottom body.
The advantages of the invention are in that unregulated magnetic repulsion forces can be generated easily and cost-effectively by means of permanent magnets and the application of tensional forces for stabilizing the floating state enables the use of a stabilization device with minimum material requirement, for instancexe2x80x94thin strings, so that the stabilizing device is hardly visible, and thus achieving an apparently free floatation.
In accordance with a further development of the invention, the magnetic repulsive force is generated by magnetic like-poles arranged opposite to each other.
Advantageously, a bottom magnet made of a hardferrite material is used for generating the repulsive force.
Advantageously, a top magnet made of a neodymium-iron-boron is used for generating the repulsive force.
According to another feature, the stability of the floating state is appropriately attained.
In a further development of the invention, a high degree of stability of the floating state is attained through the convergence of stabilizing strings into a hole in the bottom body. Advantageously, a high tensile-strength material is used for the thin stretched member.
In a further development of the invention, the floating object is a decorative article.
In a further development of the invention, the floating object is made as a model or toy.
In a further development of the invention, the bottom body is a diorama.